kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Golf!
"Let's Play Golf!" is the 25th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and of the series overall. Synopsis When Kaeloo finds out that she is incredibly bad at golf, she resorts to using her transformation power to cheat at it. Plot Stumpy is digging an enormous hole in the ground with a jackhammer, and Kaeloo asks him what he is doing. He explains that he is digging a hole (apparently having been asked by her to do so earlier), and she explains that she wanted a small hole that was just big enough to put a golf ball into, so that she could pull the ball out of the hole to put it into another hole. Stumpy remarks on hownstupid the game seems. Kaeloo explains how to play golf to Stumpy and Quack Quack: put the ball in the hole. Stumpy grabs it from her and drops it into the hole, so she explains that he needs to put it in with the club. He continues to misuderstand her, putting the ball and the club into the hole. She tells him that he has to hit the ball with the club, so he takes the club out of the hole and starts hitting the ball (which is still inside the hole) with it. Kaeloo then tries to play golf the correct way, only for Stumpy and Quack Quack to play hockey with the ball. Stumpy hits the ball into Mr. Cat's mouth when the latter emerges from a cat flap. Kaeloo tries to explain golf to Stumpy, but is interrupted when Mr. Cat shows up and demands to know who hit the ball into his mouth. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat if he would like to play golf with them, but rather than answer her he runs up to Quack Quack and beats him up with a golf club, claiming that Quack Quack was probably the one who hit the ball. Stumpy pretends to have been innocent, but Kaeloo gets him to confess that he was the one who did it. Mr. Cat says that Stumpy is lying to protect his friend, and refuses to believe him. Kaeloo, upon hearing this, gets angry and transforms. After reverting to normal, Kaeloo starts the game, but she doesn't hit the ball very far. Rather than admit her weakness, she blames Stumpy for distracting her. Then she realizes that she forgot to use a tee, but she has trouble putting the ball on the tee since it keeps falling off. Mr. Cat uses a mallet to pound a bunch of tees into Quack Quack's head, claiming that Quack Quack likes it. Quack Quack says he doesn't and Mr. Cat passes it off as him having made an innocent mistake. Mr. Cat decides that it's his turn to play, and he hits a hole in one and starts making fun of Kaeloo for not being good at golf. Kaeloo suddenly gets an idea. She claims to see Stumpy's sister in the distance, and when the others turn to look she quickly transforms, hits the ball and reverts back to normal before they find out. Next is Stumpy, who hits his ball so hard it is launched into orbit around Planet Smileyland, and he has to chase after it when it returns. As Quack Quack is taking a long time to think, Kaeloo asks if she and Mr. Cat can hold a conversation. As she keeps annoying him, Mr. Cat wonders why he ever left his abusive family, deciding that they were less annoying than her. Stumpy collapses out of exhaustion from trying to catch his golf ball and it finally crashes into him. Quack Quack finally hits the ball, and somehow completes the whole course in one shot, to everybody's surprise. When Kaeloo's next turn comes around, she distracts the others, but Stumpy sees her cheating and denounces her to the others. The three then gang up on her and call her a "dirty cheater", and she gets angry and transforms. She picks up a golf club, but rather than hit them with it, she punishes herself by hitting her own head with it. Later, Stumpy and Quack Quack play a new game, involving lifting a golf club in the air and getting struck by lightning. They invite Kaeloo to join them, but she refuses; her head still hurts. Mr. Cat then asks Kaeloo if he can ask her a question, and asks her whether pennyloafers are coming back in style (as she had mentioned that earlier in the episode). Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's sister * Al * Lola Felicia * Mr. Cat's brothers Trivia * This is the first episode where Kaeloo cheats at a game. * Stumpy and Mr. Cat seem to have forgiven Kaeloo for cheating by the end of the episode, but in "Let's Play Lady Luck", they remind her of the events of this episode and claim that she is a cheater. Gallery LPG.PNG Golf2.jpg Golfclubbing.jpg Letsplaygolf.jpg Bad Kaeloo Ready To Cheat.png Bad Kaeloo Cheating.png Golf1.jpg What Says Our Planet Has To Be Round.png Teeface2.jpg|Quack Quack with a face full of tees Stumpy Seeing Kaeloo Cheating.png You're A Dirty Cheater!.png Bad Kaeloo Ready To Hit The Buddies.png BAD KAELOO!!! DIRTY CHEATER!!!.png AD4240BD-A8A0-4E3F-A92C-86858CC6310D.jpeg 298F4F89-6654-4EB6-97A7-DBF5F8EFB547.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes